Seul
by Onyx Black-Potter
Summary: Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé - A. de Lamartine, L'Isolement. Rien n'aurait pu être plus juste que cette phrase.


Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Petite disparition des radars, mais me voici de retour avec un petit OS. Et profitant de cette occasion pour vous souhaitez une bonne année 2019 (oui, je sais, on n'est plus censé souhaité la bonne année, mais je suis bien élevée donc voilà).

_Rendons gloire à J.K Rowlings pour nous avoir créer cet univers._

En espérant que cela vous plaise,

Amoureusement vôtre,

Onyx Black-Potter

* * *

**Seul.**

C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seul. La première fois que je ne ressentais plus ta présence dans ma tête ou à mes côtés. C'était la première et la dernière fois, car je serai seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Comment est-ce que je pouvais faire comprendre à des gens qui ont toujours été seul, à quel point ta disparition me tuait à petit feu. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Ils ont toujours été un dans leur tête ou dans leur magie ou dans leur vie. Les amis, les petites-amies, la famille, ce ne sont que des « accessoires » quand on a vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu. Attention, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas ma famille ou mes proches, juste que mon lien avec eux est totalement différent du lien que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant avec toi.

J'aimerai vous faire comprendre à quel point être seul, c'est moche. A quel point je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez accepter cela … Comment vous pouvez vivre comme cela.

Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais moi, j'ai toujours vécu avec quelqu'un dans ma tête. Toujours. Depuis que je suis né, nous sommes deux. Jusqu'à mes 19 ans, nous avons été deux, et là ? Là, je me retrouve seul. Je ne pensais pas que la solitude était aussi horrible. Elle vous prendre tel une ombre et elle ne vous lâche plus.

Elle est toujours présente. Le matin, le soir, à midi, pendant votre sommeil. Elle vous prend à la gorge dès que vous vous réveillez et elle vous étouffe petit à petit. Elle est tellement présente qu'à force, vous vous dites que c'est une vieille copine. Une de ces vieilles copines qu'on déteste et qui le sait, mais qui reste vers nous juste pour nous rappeler à quel point c'est une connasse et à quel point on la hait. La solitude vous prend à la gorge à n'importe quel moment, même quand vous vous y attendez le moins, par exemple, quand vous êtes passé devant cette boutique d'ingrédient et que vous vous êtes sentis seul parce que vous avez une réflexion qui s'adressait à la personne qui n'est plus là. Ou quand vous vous êtes rendus compte que votre armoire était vide et que plus jamais vous n'auriez à râler pour que le linge soit rangé.

Les gens veulent vous aider, viennent vous voir, mais c'est encore pire, parce que la seule chose que vous voudriez retrouver, c'est la seconde voix dans votre tête. En plus, ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ont toujours été « un », ils n'ont jamais été « deux » ou plus même. Alors, la présence des gens ne vous aide pas, leur présence me rappelle juste que maintenant, je suis « un » et plus « deux ».

Et leur stupides phrases … Ils sont tous là à dire « ça va aujourd'hui ? », « comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? », mais la pire, je pense sincèrement que c'est : « _Ne t'inquiète pas, le temps cicatrise tout_ », mais je n'ai pas de cicatrice moi, j'ai un trou.

Un trou béant.

J'ai un trou dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. J'ai un trou depuis que je ne suis qu'un. Depuis qu'il est parti, le trou ne fait que de grandir, alors ce n'est pas de temps que j'ai besoin pour cicatriser, j'ai simplement besoin de lui pour remplir ce trou béant. J'ai juste besoin d'entendre son rire, sa voix pour que le trou se remplisse. J'ai simplement besoin de débattre sur nos prochaines créations pour que le trou diminue. En réalité, j'ai simplement besoin de sa présence pour que ce maudit trou se remplisse.

_Comment expliquez cela à quelqu'un qui a toujours été seul ?_

_Comment faire comprendre cette solitude à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vécu ce que je vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?_

_Comment expliquez que je n'ai pas perdu une simple personne, mais la personne qui m'étais le plus chère ? _

Ce que je veux vous expliquez, c'est que je n'ai pas perdu juste une personne, juste un proche – ce qui est déjà horrible en soi – J'ai perdu mon frère, mon jumeau, ma moitié. J'ai perdu la meilleure partie de moi et j'ai perdu mon sourire. Avec sa disparition, j'ai tout perdu.

Tout.

J'ai perdu ma magie avec la mort de Fred. Avant, elle était d'une magnifique couleur feu, aujourd'hui, elle aussi grise et terne que les murs d'Hogwarts. Avant, elle dansait autour de nous, nous pouvions la sentir d'un claquement de doigts, rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Nous pouvions sentir sa chaleur sur nos bras et jusque dans le bout de nos doigts avant qu'elle ne touche nos baguettes. Nous pouvions sentir quand elle venait nous réchauffer après une partie de Quidditch ou quand elle nous entourait de sa chaleur lorsque nous n'allions pas bien. Aujourd'hui, je ne sens plus rien. Je ne sens qu'une légère brise lorsque je décide de l'utiliser. Le fait qu'elle ne soit plus aussi lumineuse et chaude qu'avant ne me donne pas envie d'en user. Le fait que je ne l'utilise plus avec lui ne me donne pas envie et surtout, cela me rappelle juste que ma magie n'est plus depuis sa mort.

Comme je vous le disais, je n'ai pas juste perdu mon jumeau, j'ai perdu la meilleure et plus belle partie de moi-même, parce que c'est lui qui était le plus souriant, le plus joyeux, le plus inventif. J'ai perdu ma lumière personnelle, j'ai perdu tout ce qui me caractérisait, tout ce qui faisait que j'étais Georges.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir réellement perdu mon âme avec sa mort, parce que depuis son départ, je ne suis qu'une enveloppe corporelle sans autres émotions ou sentiments que celles de la tristesse ou du vide. Et j'ai l'impression que rien, ni personne ne peut m'aider à me sortir de ma coquille, à me réapproprier mon corps et ma vie afin de ne pas le décevoir.

J'ai tout perdu avec la mort de Fred. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir aussi mal sans lui. Je savais que cela arriverait un jour, mais je pensais que cela arriverait quand nous aurions 150 ans et que nous aurions inondé le monde magique avec nos inventions. Que nous aurions procurer le maximum de bonheur, de joie et de rire que nous le pouvions au travers de nos créations.

Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi vite, aussi tôt, aussi brutalement.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de sa présence. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir vécu qu'un seul et unique jour avec lui, alors que nous avons tout partagé pendant 19 ans.

**19 ans.**

**19 ans** de « vie commune » et c'est terminé.

**19 ans** c'est si long et en même temps si court. J'aurai voulu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point, sa présence était importante pour moi. J'aurai voulu lui dire à quel point j'adorai mettre en œuvre des plans pour faire les blagues les plus incroyables, me pencher au-dessus d'un chaudron ou mijote notre dernière potion ou encore lui dire que son sourire rempli de sous-entendu quand je croisais Angelina me manquera à vie.

J'aurai voulu lui dire que j'étais désolé pour cette fois ou, à 7 ans, j'avais cassé un vase et j'avais dit que c'était lui, parce que maman m'avait aperçu ou cette fois ou, à 9 ans, je me suis fait passé pour lui quand j'avais tapé une petite fille à l'école pour petits sorciers ou encore cette autre fois ou j'avais caché le doudou de Ginny en disant que c'était Fred, tout ça pour qu'il se fasse gronder ensuite, parce qu'il avait préféré jouer avec Charlie ou Ron au lieu de moi.

J'aurai encore voulu lui dire mille et une choses, mais c'est trop tard. Le seul moyen qu'il me reste est de parler à sa tombe.

Parler à un caillou, très peu pour moi.

Comme si cela allait m'aider, je veux simplement le revoir une fois, une seule fois et lui dire tout ce que j'ai à lui dire. Lui dire que je suis désolé de toutes les fois où il s'était fait gronder à ma place, lui dire à quel point sa présence me manqueront à un point inimaginable. Lui dire que je ne l'oublierai jamais et que je ferai en sorte de vivre tous nos rêves en double, afin qu'il puisse aussi en profiter.

J'aurai voulu lui dire mille et une choses, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps et je n'aurai plus jamais ce temps.

* * *

George regarda la tombe de son frère et murmura :

\- On se reverra Gred, d'ici là, j'espère que tu auras inventé un millier de blagues à faire de l'autre côté pendant que moi, j'aurai essayé d'en inventer un millier de mien. **Je t'aime vieux frère**.

Et il rejoignit Angelina qui l'attendais à l'entrée du cimetière.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me payer à coup de review, c'est mon seul salaire et j'aime discuté avec vous par messages.

Tristement vôtre,

Onyx Black-Potter.

* * *

Publié le 27 février 2019.


End file.
